


Brotherly Love

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel talks about their brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

It's so strange how people think that we're always fighting with each other, or that we somehow hate each other. Yet, those who know us understand that we are very close brothers. Even our mum knows that. From the start, I was always protective of Liam, and Liam had always been protective towards me. When our father had abused us, I knew I got a lot of the physical abuse. Liam wasn't being hit as much as I was, and he was just as emotionally scarred as I was. But as a child, the psychological effects of the abuse wasn't the first thing that lingered in my mind; it was the physical effects of the abuse, and as long as he would hit Liam fewer times than me, I could tell myself to be strong and stand up to the abuse. If I took a lot of the abuse, I somehow hoped that he would be too tired to hit Liam, saving him from physical scars. It took me years to realise how psychologically scarred he was too. I once told our mam that if we weren't going to be separated from our father, I might as well just kill him---it's a bit of an extreme statement for a child to make, but if that would stop the abuse, then at that time, I wouldn't mind going to a jail for young offenders. If our mam wasn't going to take action, then as a child, I thought that maybe I could save our family from him. Luckily, she came to her senses, and separated from him. As a mother, she obviously didn't want her son to be a murderer. But the feeling that our father was the most loathsome piece of scum on this earth never disappeared among me and Liam. We know that without him, we wouldn't have existed, yet we hate him because of the pain he's caused us and our mam.

 

     When we were kids, I used to play with our oldest brother Paul, because he wasn't that older than me. But Liam, who's five years younger than me, would always come along with Paul and me. When you're young, the age difference seems quite big, because you're naturally interested in different things. I once asked our kid a question. A question that made me realise how much he loved me and needed me. I asked him why he would come along with me and Paul to play. His answer was that he wanted to be with me. Yep, he answered that he wanted to be with _me_. It wasn't that he wanted to necessarily be with Paul, or both of us. He just wanted to be with me. The look on Paul's face was a bit priceless, as he may have expected his name to come out of Liam's mouth, and not just mine. But he'd always been attached to me since we were little.

 

    It turned out that we both turned to music to try to heal our emotional scars, and in the process, we seemed to also turn to each to other, because we ended up in the same band. I hadn't a clue that Liam had joined a band with his mates, but I ended up watching them perform. To be honest, they weren't good enough to become professional. Overall, the band itself, renamed Oasis because our kid had seen the Inspiral Carpets poster that we had, was quite mediocre. The drumming was shit, the guitars and bass playing was mediocre, and the songwriting was crap. But not everything in the band was mediocre or bad. Liam had a fantastic voice, and he could sing decently. Yet it was a shame he had to play with such mediocre musicians, and use his gorgeous voice to sing crap songs. So I thought the band would have more potential if I joined---I'm not being arrogant, but the guitar playing and bass playing had potential to be improved, as they weren't the worst musicians ever, and I would be able to play the main guitar parts. The songwriting aspect was covered, because I could write the songs, and as always, Liam had a fantastic voice. The only problem was the drummer Tony.

 

    I didn't really like Tony from the start; I hated how crap his drumming was (at least in my mind), and I just didn't like his personality. Things got worse after we were signed on to a major record label, and released our first single. The tension was growing between him and the band, and he allegedly got into a fight with our kid at a bar in Paris. We just had to kick Tony out---we could no longer deal with him. I don't mind if Liam gets into a fight with me, or vice versa. But anyone else getting into a fight with Liam was simply out of the question. After Tony was kicked out of the band, we brought Alan as our new drummer. In terms of his drumming skills, he wasn't too bad, and he seemed to become friends with the rest of the band, which was a good thing.

 

     It's crazy how rapidly we became famous and rich both at the same time. There were, of course, turbulent moments between me and Liam, but we still managed to keep ourselves and the band together. Like I said, I can mess with my brother, or get into fights with him, because I know we're going to make up sooner or later. Our bond would never be broken, no matter what kind of fights we get into, and no matter how much trouble we get into. I just couldn't tolerate anyone else besides me fighting with him. But later on, two of the original members, Bonehead and Guigsy, quit the band. Something within me told me that we needed to carry on, no matter what. I was the one who suggested to Gem that he should join the band, and it was Liam who helped get Andy in the band. They're both fantastic musicians, and are now friends with us. They're still in the band---and so, time has told us that we've both tolerated and even applauded each other's choices of new members.

 

     As much as I know Alan was a decent musician, there was some trouble with him, on the other hand. He was so diligent when he joined the band, yet he started to skive off band meetings to go on a date with some bird in Spain. I don't care if he did that in his private time, but it was lazy of him to appear late to band meetings for such ridiculous reasons. So we sacked him eventually, and we haven't seen or heard from him ever since. It was becoming difficult to deal with drummers for me, so we simply hired a session musician, sort of like an unofficial member for the drumming, and that was Zac. But he's no longer with us, so the only official members are me, Liam, Andy, and Gem. It's just us, and the two people we both have picked. Some might want to claim that our band is a bit insular, but I don't really care. When we created our own record label, I named it 'Big Brother'. Why I named it that way is obvious; I'm Liam's older brother, hence 'big brother'. The 4 letters you see on our UK edition CDs before the numbering, read 'RKID', which stands for 'our kid', in other words, Liam. When I was a kid, I just thought it was unthinkable that I would be in a band with Liam. But I've been in the same band as Liam for many years by now, and I really can't think of myself doing anything else. We're the only ones who can shut each other up---and as much as we value Andy and Gem's contributions to the band, there's no Oasis without us. I think I'd be lost without him, and he'd be lost without me. Would you think that we're too close as brothers? Or would you just accept our affection towards each other and admit that it's what's making the band function? Either way you interpret our relationship, that doesn't matter to us. It's not for anyone else to judge our relationship, or our public displays of affection, for that matter.


End file.
